Pineapple
by lethal paine
Summary: Rikku compares the two relationships in her life. [Rikku POV, PainexRikku, rated for sexual content]


Pineapple  
by Seiri   
  
A/N: This is the second fic out of a set of two fics that are set in the same... arc thingie, so you might want to read Muja ec Pmeht first in order to understand this one. It's just recommended, you don't have to. The name of this fic came from the Mix ability, when you mix an Electro Marble and and Fire Gem -you get a Pineapple.   
  
This fic is from Rikku's POV and is a little more physical then it's companion(I wrote this one first anyway... call it my _response_ to all of the GippalxRikku's out there). Like the other, both of these fics were inspired by old Melanie C songs. This one being inspired by Ga ga. The lyrics'll be on the bottom, because I think it might help(just in case).   
  
Oh yeah, and on another note, the Machina Panzer is the thing you fight in the Thunder Plains that you kill all the Watchers for.   
**  
Square Enix **owns Final Fantasy X, FFX-2, and it's characters. I can only mess with em. I don't own Melanie C's lyrics either, I just get them stuck in my head.  
  
**Don't like Shoujo-ai/Yuri (female/female) stories? Don't read this one.**  
  
---------------   
  
  
It was times like this I wondered why on Spira did I ever get back with Gippal?', as a pair of electric warm lips ran over my neck.   
  
It wasn't as if the relationship was doing back or anything, not at all actually... but it was nothing compared to _this_. My arms continued to further entangle themselves in silver hair as my head titled back as the mouth on my neck reached my pulse. It never quickened this fast with him. This was mixing an Eletrco Marble with a Fire Gem. I almost giggled as I realized how those lips actually tasted like pineapple sometimes. Arms tightened around my waist as they mouth found my own again. Our lips met, softly at first, but -like a spark ignites a fire- I allow admittance to her tongue to explore the rest of my mouth, as her leather shall can't withhold the pressure of her breasts against mine. That's something you never get with a guy -at least, not Gippal anyway.   
  
As great a lover as he is, he'll never be able to effect me like this. Somehow, Paine always knows just exactly where to go, how to do things. I gasped for a breath as she pulled away for a second, while separating my legs with a knee. Things like _that_. He could never have the gloved hands that caressed my cheek softly the first time we kissed, the gloved hands that gently hold my hips just the right way as she pulls me to her. He'd never know how much I enjoy someone caressing the sides of my chest like a cat. He can't get me to want him more each and every second we are in physical contact. ... Go figure.   
  
And it isn't as if this is one sided either. Paine gasped as I untangled my hands from her hair and slipped them under that same leather shall, letting my fingers individually run over her breasts. I love doing that. That's another thing I'd never be able to do with Gippal. He's sweet, when he wants to be, but too... domineering. He's such a guy.   
  
I adore the way her hips move though, ... which he kind of does too. Hm, ... must be a fetish. I moved my hands down from her breasts on her red suspenders to the exposed skin of her thigh on the sides of her pants.   
  
  
When did this all start again? Oh yeah, it was shortly after we left Yunie in Besaid and right before I started dating Gippal again. It was an accident too...   
  
We were on a mission in the Thunder Plains to search for a sphere Buddy said he located in the cave where we saved Pop and fought the Machina Panzer. So, Paine and me went on the mission alone since Yunie was in Besaid. It was strange because there weren't any fiends around. We searched around for a while and nothing turned up. As it turned out, the place had already been cleared out by a new fiend. It was like the Humbaba and the King Vermin! had a kid... it was disgusting -I don't even wanna get into what it looked like. But anyway, it was makin' such a fuss that it ended up making the cave start to crumble.   
  
We began fighting it, but once rocks of the cave started to crumble, from above and below us, we ran for it. Just as Paine jumped off the platform coming back from the back of the cave, the fiend jumped after us. Just as I was about to jump off the platform too, it crumbled. I thought I was finished when I felt a pair of arms grab me and things after that went dark.   
  
I don't know how long after that we woke up, but I think Paine woke up first. What I do remember is that we were trapped from the waist down in rocks and that I was looking up at her. She had shielded me from the falling rocks. I remember being so surprised, and the look on her face that she had when she realized I was okay was... it made me feel warm and fuzzy and stuff inside, you know? She told me that she healed herself from being hit a few times but was still stuck. Her ruby eyes just beamed and I remember moving my arms around her neck to hug and thank her.   
  
Her arms were around my waist, where the rocks started -but she hugged me back. But when we pulled away... something happened. She meant to lift her hand up from under me to shift her weight, but it ended up running up my body to my cheek. I had shivered when she did that. Before either of us knew what was happening, our lips met, and her thumb was caressing my cheek. It was unbelievable. Her lips were incredibly warm and soft, it was amazing. Even if it was for a second. -We stopped as Brother's voice resounded in the darkness of the cave. And it was over.   
  
The next day, we arrived for a job in Djose... where Gippal was.   
  
  
  
  
My mind returned back to the present when my name was whispered into my ear. I looked into her eyes playfully before pulling away from her reach, giggling. She gave me a heartbreakingly discontented look before reaching out and trying to grab me. It was too easy to win this game. Then, to my surprise, she folded her arms across her chest... and pouted! It was adorable! I had to stop myself from squealing. I went over to pinch her cheek, but -I should have seen this coming!- before my hands ever got to reach her face she took me by the wrists and pinned me against the hallway wall, my arms above my head.   
  
I stifled a pathetic giggle to hide my slight embarrassment when she slid her hands down my wrists and arms. I mock glared at her and she smirked, her gloved hands reaching my breasts, covered by my usual yellow top. A chill that could have came from a Blizzard spell ran down my spine as she began to slowly move her fingers lightly pressed against the fabric and my skin. I willed my hands to move down from above my head, but only found them placing themselves over hers, placing them against my chest with more force. Then, slowly, she began to move her hands, now cupping either of my breasts, faster. My breath came short.   
  
... Paine.   
  
  
-----------------   
  
"Ga Ga"   
I don't want your adoration.   
Don't want your train stoppin' at my station.   
You hurt me and I'm grateful.   
I never ever felt anything stranger.   
  
Ga ga. Crazy.   
Foolish for wanting you.   
Stupid Cupid.   
He's a drag he's not like you.   
People say that it's insane.   
We love to feel the pain.   
And it hurts. Yes it hurts.   
Let it hurt.   
  
I don't want emotional hassle.   
I just want another bite of the apple.   
Dark thoughts need satisfaction.   
We're gonna crash. Let's make it happen.   
  
Ga ga. Crazy.   
Foolish for wanting you.   
Stupid Cupid.   
He's a drag he's not like you.   
People say that it's insane.   
We always go for pain.   
And it hurts. Yes it hurts.   
Let it hurt.   
  
This will never be over.   
And you will always be mine.   
You've gotta feed my hunger baby.   
I am ready to dine.   
  
Ga ga. Crazy.   
Foolish for wanting you.   
Stupid Cupid.   
He's a drag he's not like you.   
Ga ga. Crazy.   
Foolish for wanting you.   
Ga ga. Crazy (And I'm crazy).   
Foolish for wanting you.   
And it hurts. And it hurts.   
Let it hurt.   
And it hurts.   
  
------------   
  
Yep, this one ends abruptly too. I may or may not write another story in this arc. I wouldn't put them into one coherent story, because I feel that they stand well enough on their own, so... This is all depending on my muse mind you. *glares at Paine, who is staring off absentmindedly into the distance* Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
Now, be kind. Review.


End file.
